


The Cruise

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [64]
Category: Free!
Genre: I went on a cruise last week, M/M, That's how original I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">The Tumbs</a>
</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5-16-15

Prompt: The Cruise Part 1

Pairing: MakoHaru

Rating: G

 

               “It’s not that I don’t appreciate the offer, Rin,” Makoto said in what he hoped was a placating tone of voice, “but I really don’t want to intrude. Plus,” he lowered his voice and leaned closer to his friend, “do you really think putting Haru on a cruise ship is a good idea?”

 

               Rin bit his lip and looked away. “You’re right,” he said, and Makoto thought he sounded suspiciously like he was trying not to laugh. “I hadn’t thought of that.” Makoto rolled his eyes.

 

               “Really, though, it was really nice of you to offer. Tell Sousuke I said thanks,” he said, and he thought that was that.

 

               Haru, however, had other plans.

 

               “He told you no, didn’t he?” he asked as soon as Rin wandered over to him. Rin nodded and leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

 

               “Didn’t want to intrude,” he agreed. “Although,” he added with a coy tilt to his voice, “he might have been more concerned about having to babysit you the entire time.” Haru shot him a glare.

 

               “I’m not that bad,” he mumbled. Rin only snorted.

 

               “Could you honestly promise to stay _on_ the ship, Haru?” he asked. “Think about it. Twenty days, surrounded by water, not a speck of dry land in sight, and nothing to stop you from just-“ Rin leaned in close and gestured grandly in front of them, “-diving in.” Haru rolled his eyes.

 

               “Just book the tickets,” he said, rising out of his seat and making his way over to where Makoto was chatting with Nagisa.

 

 

 

               Makoto came home one day not much later to find Haru sitting on the floor of the bedroom, surrounded by clothes.

 

               “Do your grey slacks fit you better, or your black ones?” he asked without looking up.

 

               “The black ones,” Makoto answered. He picked his way through the mess and plunked down in the space next to Haru. “What are you up to?

 

               “Packing for the cruise,” Haru answered.

 

               “I thought I told Rin we weren’t coming,” Makoto mumbled. Haru set down the shirt he was folding and looked over at Makoto.

 

               “I told him to ignore you,” he said. “It’s cheaper than any other trip we could take.” He looked away. “We can’t get married here.”

 

               Makoto’s chest tightened. He and Haru had been engaged for six months already, but they had no plans for an actual wedding. He hadn’t thought Haru was all that invested in the idea.

 

               “I’m sorry, Haru-chan,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around Haru’s shoulder. “I didn’t realize.” Haru shrugged.

 

               “I promise to stay on the ship,” he said, “if you promise to marry me when we get there.” Makoto chuckled.

 

               “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

5-17-15

Prompt: The Cruise Part 2

Pairing: MakoHaru

Rating: G

 

               “By the power vested in me by the state of Hawaii, I now pronounce you man and husband.”

 

               It was sunrise on a remote beach somewhere in Hawaii when Makoto married Haru. The only people there besides the grooms had been the officiator, Rin, and Sousuke, who took time out of their own honeymoon to stand as witnesses. Makoto blubbered through the entire ceremony and the small breakfast they all had together after. He cried so much that even Rin was looking a little embarrassed for him. When the meal was over and Rin and Sousuke had left to explore the island together, Makoto sat on the beach next to Haru and watched the waves.

 

               “You know,” he said, “you can swim if you want.” Haru shook his head and leaned a bit closer.

 

               “I’d rather stay here,” he said, and Makoto heard the unspoken ‘with you’ tacked onto the end. The thought made Makoto’s eyes itch, just a little.

 

                              Makoto didn’t feel very different now that he was married. He and Haru had always been part of a pair, inseparable since before Makoto could really remember. Still, it was nice being able to look at the man he loved and know that they belonged to each other officially now.

 

 

 

 

               They didn’t see much of Rin and Sousuke after that. Makoto grinned every time he caught one of them scurrying out of sight, everybody pretending never to notice the others. He knew Rin had wanted to explore when they arrived; he and Sousuke were in this for the adventure. As for Makoto, he just wanted to spend his vacation with his husband, doing whatever Haru wanted to do.

 

               Whatever Haru wanted to do turned out to involve much less water than Makoto had expected and much more strolling around the ports together and eating expensive dinners in quiet rooms and lounging around on one of the less crowded upper decks. If he hadn’t seen the gleam in Haru’s eye when they had leaned against the railing at the very nose of the ship, Makoto would have thought he had brought back the wrong man.

 

               At night, Haru insisted on sleeping on the outside of the bed, the opposite side from where he usually slept at home. They hadn’t booked the most expensive cabin on the ship, but their stateroom was still comfortable enough and their days full enough that Makoto fell asleep almost as soon as his back hit the mattress.

 

               That is, until the night of the storm.


	3. Chapter 3

5-18-15

Prompt: The Cruise Part 3

Pairing: MakoHaru

Rating: M

 

               Makoto woke to the dual sensations of his approaching death at sea and a familiar pair of slender hips grinding down into his. For a moment he couldn’t decide which matter was more pressing. When Haru worked a hand between their hips and started stroking Makoto through his boxers, he decided it was definitely the latter.

 

               “Haru,” Makoto whispered, pressing his groin up against Haru’s hand. Haru hummed in response and started nipping at Makoto’s neck. Makoto threw his head back and keened, high and rough.

 

               At that moment, the ship bucked wildly and all of Makoto’s arousal flooded out of him. Haru cursed under his breath and rolled so that he had Makoto on his side, pinned between Haru and the wall.

 

               “It’s alright,” he whispered, taking Makoto’s face in his hands. “It’s okay, we’re safe. We’re going to be okay.” Makoto’s mind latched onto Haru’s voice and held it close even as he trembled in Haru’s arms. They were going to die.

 

               The ship hit another swell, this one large enough that Makoto swore he could hear the splash as the hull crashed back down into the water. He was having a harder time listening to Haru as images of every boat movie he had ever seen paraded in front of him, mixed together with the funeral processions for the old fisherman and for Rin’s father.

 

               Haru stroked Makoto’s cheek with the back of his hand, his wedding ring creating a different texture than Makoto was used to. Makoto focused on the sensation, and of the barely-there feel of his own ring on his finger, and forced himself to open his eyes.

 

               Blue.

 

               Haru’s eyes were so blue.

 

               They were so blue, and so large, and so full of love and concern at that moment that Makoto knew he would be alright. Those eyes, as illogical as it seemed, would keep him safe somehow.

 

               The storm quieted and the ship returned to its gentle rocking as Makoto stared into Haru’s eyes. They stayed where they were for some time after, holding tight to each other.

 

               “Are you okay?” Haru asked sometime after the sun came up. Makoto nodded.

 

               “Did you really try to distract me with sex?” Makoto giggled. Haru shrugged.

 

               “It was working,” he said.

 

               “It was,” Makoto agreed. “But you know, I am still a little nervous.” Haru rolled his eyes, but a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

               “I can fix that,” he said.


	4. Chapter 4

5-19-15

Prompt: The Cruise Part 4

Pairing: MakoHaru

Rating: Explicit

 

               “Oh, _god,_ Haru!” Makoto gasped. For all that Haru’s mouth was stuffed full of Makoto’s cock, Makoto could all but feel a cocky smirk spreading across Haru’s face. Then Haru did something especially clever with his tongue, and all Makoto could feel was the electricity etching itself into his bones.

 

               His orgasm fast approaching, Makoto tightened his hold on Haru’s hair. Haru pulled back with one last hard suck and leaned his cheek against Makoto’s thigh, watching him fall back from the edge.

 

               “Why’d you stop?” Makoto whined. Haru smirked up at him but didn’t answer. Instead, he slid one hand up Makoto’s thigh and started tracing feather-light patterns with his fingertips on the sensitive skin of Makoto’s hip. Makoto whined again, his hips twitching on their own as if willing Haru to move just a bit closer to where Makoto’s cock stood, red and leaking.

 

               “You good?” Haru asked. Makoto snorted.

 

               “I’m dead,” he answered. Haru smiled and fisted his hand loosely around Makoto.

 

               “Good,” he said, and began stroking.

 

               Makoto was sure Haru was doing something he should be paying attention to, but all he could focus on was the _unbelievable_ way Haru knew every last inch of him. He knew all the right places to touch and press and scratch and kiss and Makoto could barely remember what day it was. The end came much more quickly this time, and Makoto was unsure whether he was relieved or devastated when Haru’s hand clamped down tight on the base of his cock. This time, rather than back off and bring Makoto back gently, Haru crawled forward until he could smash their lips together and rub their cocks together, his hand tight on Makoto all the time.

 

               Makoto’s entire world was turning to white noise. It _hurt,_ more than he ever realized it could, but it also felt so _damn_ good. Finally, when Haru was sure Makoto wouldn’t cum, he sat up on his knees and guided the head of Makoto’s cock into his entrance.

 

               Makoto was only vaguely aware when he was first engulfed in Haru’s tight heat, but as soon as Haru was fully seated and started moving his hips in tiny circles, Makoto came crashing to his senses. He grabbed hold of Haru’s hips and pulled the man flush against his own.

 

               “Haru,” Makoto growled. Haru’s only answer was to look down at him with eyes that were burning and buck his hips a bit harder.

 

 

 

               “How was your trip, Onii-chan?” Kou asked while they loaded luggage into Rei’s van. Rin glared at nothing for a moment. “Onii-chan?”

 

               “I am never,” he growled, looking at her with an incredible intensity, “ _never,_ rooming next to those two again.” He jabbed a finger toward the back of the van, where Makoto was fussing over a bored-looking Haru. Kou was about to ask when she noticed the strangely stiff way Haru was walking. Makoto turned a bright red and Haru just glared at Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> [The Tumbs](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
